legendsofkarothozfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
"We are Eliroth's chosen children, her favourite children; destined to rule over this slice of reality and eventually all of the cosmos." —High Magistrate Eluir Elves, or Elvanés, are one of the oldest mortal races of Karothoz. They are known for their unparalleled natural affinity for magic, and incredible skill with both bow and blade. For centuries they have called the territory of Leavenwood their home, and have mostly avoided meddling in the affairs of other races. The majority of the elves follow the teachings of the goddess Eliroth, who they claim created the mortal plain of Karothoz to serve as their home. Additionally, they believe in "Malun'Thel", or First Right: the idea that the entirety of Karothoz is theirs by divine law, and all the other races should eventually come to serve them. Origins Little is known about the true origins of the elves. They claim that after the goddess Eliroth defeated Galacron, she created them to aid her in the ordering of the cosmos. However, Eliroth was so amazed by the absolute perfection of her children that she decided to forge a slice of reality to serve as their homeland. In addition, she conceived of a pantheon of divine beings to help ensure that the new realm would remain balanced. Most of the other races of Karothoz do not believe that the elves were created by the goddess Eliroth, and little historical records of their people exist beyond what is contained within the Library of Quil’Ladan. It is certain, however, that they are an ancient race, even though they are not as old as the Dwarves. Most historians agree their inception took place sometime after the first Dwarven legends. Appearance and Traits Elves are tall and lithe creatures. The height of male elves commonly exceeds seven feet, and she-elves do not fall far behind their counterparts. Despite their imposing stature, they are thin when compared to the other races: they lack much musculature or body fat. However, elves still manage to maintain a gracefulness in their movements which lends them an ethereal quality many other mortal races find alluring. Additionally, they are considered by many to be beautiful. They often have smooth skin, high cheekbones, large eyes, and angular faces. Elves are incredibly agile and have quick reflexes, making them excellent hunters and swordsmen. In fact, they are responsible for the invention of the Ralacron fighting style, which famously makes use of double-bladed swords. No other mortal races have been able to master this style, or the use of Elvish double-blades. But they are also masters of the arcane: their natural affinity for magic is unparalleled, and many of history's greatest mages have been elves. Thousands of years ago elves were once immortal, but ever since the Riel'Than, or Great Loss, their lifespans have shortened to around 450 years. However, mysteriously, some elves retained their immortality, becoming known as the Aldoneth, or Eternal. The Aldoneth are generally viewed favourably in Elvish society, and are believed to be blessed by Eliroth. Elves who are not blessed with immortality tend to live for around 450 years, reaching adulthood at 80 years old, with their hair turning silver at around 400 years of age. Although elves do not show other signs of aging such as wrinkles or decreased physical and mental capabilities, they still have limited lifespans. Silver hair is a sign that an elf has entered the last stage of their life, and could die any day. Most elves who die of old-age do so in their sleep, not showing any particular signs of weakness beforehand.